


Dapithapon sa Alapaap

by wluv_kaeth



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Mushy, Teen Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wluv_kaeth/pseuds/wluv_kaeth
Summary: Madaming pangyayaring mahiwaga sa paglubog ng araw, sa ilalim ng mga alapaap..ikaw at ako ay magiging isa.
Kudos: 1





	Dapithapon sa Alapaap

Hapon sa pamamahay ng mga Salvador.. 

“Ako'y alipin mo kahit hindi batid   
Aaminin ko minsan ako'y manhid   
Sana ay iyong naririnig   
Sa 'yong yakap ako'y nasasabik..” 

Isang araw na naman ng panghaharana ni Likha sa babaeng   
nagngangalang, Kilig. 

“Likha, andito ka na naman?”

"Good Evening kilig! Aking minamahal, pinakamaganda sa lahat!” 

“Ano na namang trip mo ngayong hapon?” 

“Hindi trip ang panliligaw ko sayo mahal” 

“Likha gago ka ba? Tayo na kaya bakit mo pa rin ako nililigawan?” 

Tama kayo nang iniisip.   
Kahit kami na, tuwing hapon nililigawan niya pa rin ako tuladng dati   
Partida, limang taon na kami   
Grabe, ang effort parang nagsisimula pa rin kamiSa loob ng limang taon, 

Para kaming pusa at daga pero ang pinagkaiba, pasensyoso si Likha   
At ako naman tong parang siraulo   
Magkaiba man ang aming ugali pero yung koneksyon..   
Andun pa rin, 

Yung sigla ng pagsasama namin   
Kahit walang siping at liberal na gawain   
Kontento kami sa simpleng yakap at hawak kamayLagi niyang pinaparamdam sakin na ang pagmamahal nakakapag   
hantay, hantay sa tamang panahon at pagkakataon   
Pero hindi lang sa simpleng paghihintay, sabi niya nga noon.. 

“Kilig, dumating man ang tamang panahon at pagkakataon pero hindi pa   
rin tayo..wag ka mag-alala, ako mismo gagawa ng paraan dahil hindi lang   
dapat dun natatapos ang pakikipaglaban ko para makuha kita” 

"Likha Claudio ang patunay na hindi lahat kailangan i-asa sa tadhana,   
kumilos ka, hindi natatapos ang lahat sa Paghinga..gumalaw ka bago ka Magsisi."

Habang tinitingnan ko sa malayo si Kilig..   
kasama ang aming tatlong supling..yung nararamdaman ko parang   
pangalan niya, nakakakilig! 

Nag umpisa man kami sa masalimuot na nakaraan   
Magulong usapan, takot na baka mawala ang pagkakaibigan,   
pagharang ng bawat tao dahil sa estado ng aming pamilya..   
Hindi dun natapos ang pag iyak ko at pagsusumamo na makuha si   
Kilig, umasa ako na balang araw, 

Lahat... ng paghihirap ko, worth it.

"Mahal! Paki-palitan nga ng damit tong si Alapaap napaka kulit ng   
batang to!” 

“ihhhhh mahal may ginagawa ako oh eh..” 

“papalitan mo o lalayas ako dito?” 

“sabi ko nga hehehe akin na si Ala~ alapaap halika na dito kay papa~   
lalaro tayo voltes five!” 

Hindi ako under-the-saya o takosa, okay?   
Mahal ko lang talaga ang asawa ko, maliit na bagay to kumpara sa mga   
hirap niya.Walang kahit anong salita ang makakapagpaliwanag ng   
nararamdaman ko noong nakuha ko ang “Oo”ni Kilig..   
Katulad ng pangako ko sa kaniya, hindi ako magsasawang samahan   
siya sa lungkot at ligaya.. 

“Masdan mo ang aking mata   
'Di mo ba nakikita   
Ako ngayo'y lumilipad at nasa langit na   
Gusto mo bang sumama?”

Sa bawat pagpatak ng luha niya   
Sa tuwing tatawa siya na akala mo mauubosan siya ng hininga   
Sa mga sigaw niyang kaonti nalang magigising yung mga natutulog sa   
gabi at umaga 

Sa mga katwiran niyang, mamahangka sa mga punto na pinaglalaban   
niya 

Sa boses niya gusto ko gawing araw-araw na remedyo sa mga   
masamang araw dulot ng problema.. 

“ lahat ng bagay na natutunan ko kay Kilig Slavador, lahat yon babaunin ko   
hanggang sa kabilang buhay, mapunta man ako sa impyerno..siya pa rin ang   
mamahalin ko”

Wag mong sisihin ang oras at panahon, 

Hindi sila ang kumikilos kung hindi ikaw. 

Binibigyan ka nila ng Pagkakataon, 

Daanan, Araw, Panahon, Gabi at Hapon 

Isang Alapaap ang buhay, 

Madaming bagay ang hindi sigurado 

Puno ng pagdududa at pagdating ng Dapithapon 

Muni-muni sa paglubog ng araw, darating ang gabi 

Oras na naman para matulog, managinip at manalangin.


End file.
